The process of unloading large quantities of various materials or products, such as tires, often inefficiently consumes both time and man power.
When tires are stored, in a transporting vehicle or otherwise, they are often packed in tightly in order to store or transport as many tires as possible within a fixed amount of space. Accordingly, stacks of tires may be tightly positioned next to one another and may have heights that nearly reach the roof of the trailer, leaving minimal headroom above the top tire.
One common solution for unloading materials or products is the use of pallets. However, the use of pallets wastes space within the storage or transporting unit and, moreover, does not eliminate the inefficiencies associated with the unloading process. Other current unloading methods similarly fail to satisfactorily reduce the associated inefficiencies. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop a system that increases the efficiency of the unloading process by minimizing the manpower and the time required to unload materials or products.